The NotSoUntitled Show!
by Not-So-Untitled Document
Summary: Hello, and welcome to the Not-So-Untitled Show! I am your host, Not-So-Untitled Document! Today we will be interviewing some characters from the not-sure-if-it's-a-hit television show Yu-Gi-Oh!
1. In which the show is introduced

Welcome to my extremely strained attempt at humor. I do not own any of the characters here besides myself blah blah blah blah blah.... As you can tell, I'm a big fan of randomness. *Random monkey in cheerleading suit waves a flag with 'go randomess' on it in pink fluffy letters* Ready? okay, we're on in five...four...th-what do you mean the camera is stuck? How can a camera be stuck? You used it to unplug the toilet?! That's expensive equipment! *sigh* Just get another one. Okay, Three...two...one....  
  
Not-So-Untitled Document (NSUD): Hello, and welcome to the Not-So-Untitled Show! I am your host, Not-So-Untitled Document! Today we will be interviewing some characters from the not-sure-if-it's-a-hit television show Yu-Gi-Oh!.  
  
Joey: What do ya' mean not-sure-it's-a-hit? Of course it is, I'm in it.  
  
NSUD: Uhhh...sure. Anyway, I have a few questions for each of you. First of all; Yugi, are you aware that your eyes randomly change colors?  
  
Yugi: Actually, yes, and it's not so random, they're called mood contacts.  
  
NSUD: That explains it, don't we all wish for those? I mean, you get mad and they turn red and freak out whoever made you mad in the first place and they run away whimpering thinking you're an evil demon bent on destroying their soul and...I'm getting off subject aren't I?  
  
Everyone: Yes.  
  
NSUD: Ooookay, that was weird. I'll try to control my impulses, the key word being try. Alrighty then; Mai (that is how you spell that right?) Is it true that you have a thing for Joey?  
  
Mai: That blonde monkey freak? Ha! He's the reason that blonde jokes should not be restricted to the female race.  
  
Joey: Look who's talkin'! Or maybe you can't see you're own hair?  
  
Mai: Of course I can, I obviously pay more attention to it than you do to yours.  
  
Joey: As a matter of fact I-  
  
NSUD: OKAY! That's enough, forget I said anything.  
  
Mai: Forgotten. Hey, you know, you could do something about your hair as well.  
  
NSUD: MY hair? What's wrong with MY hair!? Have you seen everyone elses around you? I mean look at Yugi's and Tristan's and even Mokuba's! Everyone's hair looks like it's been styled with some odd kitchen untensil. I at least use a brush on mine.  
  
Everyone: Hey!!  
  
NSUD: I'm just being honest.  
  
Yugi: You know she's right, I happen to use a blender on mine.  
  
NSUD: Oooookaaaay. Well, ummm, let's go on to the next question. Wait, there are no more questions. Why are all these cue cards blank and...wet?  
  
Random Person #1(RP1): *walks by with black ink and drool running down it's face.* Mmmmmm, ink.  
  
NSUD: EEEEEEWWWWW!! I've got drool on my hands and my dress! I can't stand drool other than my own...not that I ever drool over anyon...I mean on anything. Heh. Ummmm, someone get the drooling person out of here.  
  
Random Person #2 (RP2) picks up RP1 and throws...it...off the stage.  
  
RP1:Mmmmmmm, ink.  
  
NSUD: Yeah, whatever. Let's stop here for a commercial break while we see if anyone would like to ask our guests a few questions.  
  
*Random music*  
  
*Big colorful screen with big colorful letters flashes up.*   
  
Random announcer voice: Would you like to ask any of today's guests a question? If so just send a postcard with your name and phone number to the address shown, or you can simply post your questions when you review our wonderful Not-So-Untitled Show! We'll try to include as many questions we can so hurry now and ask your questions before it's-  
  
NSUD: Just shut up. Like he said. You want to ask any of the characters from Yu-Gi-Oh! questions? Just post them with your reviews.  
  
[Insert random commercials here] 


	2. In which the characters are asked questi...

Very sorry for the late show folks. It's been the season for family and disease. Between the flu, colds and random out-of-town Family, not to mention cating up with schoolwork and enjoying my Christmas presents, I just have not found spare time, anyway, on with the show!  
  
NSUD: Oooooohh, Yay! Questions! I'll only pick a few from each person, so sorry if all of your questions are not answered. Oh, yes, by the way, I am pathetically American and know the most of the Japanese names of characters (I think) but for any future entries that might be submitted, Would you please use American names, thanks, ^.^. Thank you all for your...um...interesting....questions.Every question is in random order. Okay, first question, from Priestess; this is for Bakura, Why are you mean to Ryou and still nice to him? It is...WARPED!!?  
  
Bakura: *Evil smirk filled with knowing* I know, isn't it? Why do I do it? Because I want to.  
  
NSUD: Okay, well, we all know who's evil don't we? This next question is from ACME-Rian. For Yugi; Are you insulted at my height? FYI, her bio says she's 5'3".  
  
Yugi: No, of course not. You get used to people being taller than you, besides, it doesn't matter what you look like, it's how you treat other people. Someone once said something like: "If you want to know the personality of someone, don't look at how they treat their equals, but how they treat the less fortunate."  
  
NSUD: Yeah, well YOU might not be insulted, but I happen to be only 5' 9/16", and she's 5' 3" and a year younger than me. My brother is eight and already 4' 6". Not to mention my cousin who is 9 months younger than me, and he's 6' 1". *sigh* oh well, I guess you're right, you do get used to people being taller than you. Anyway, next questions. These are from DMCat15. First; Yami: Why are you so much taller than Yugi? I mean sheesh! Even Ryou and Bakura are the same height! Even Marik and Malik! Second for Joey; Does anyone know that you secretly like Mai?  
  
Yami: Coincidence I guess. They just happen to be the same height, while Yugi and I seem to have a bigger height difference. *sigh* And people still don't notice when I appear, even though Yugi is shorter. Don't they at least notice the sudden change of height, not to mention eyes and voice. *shakes head*  
  
Joey: What!? Me! Like Mai!? No way! *Is blushing furiously*  
  
Tristan: Joey likes Mai? DID any of you know about this?  
  
*Everyone except Duke and Serenity shake their heads*  
  
*Duke is whistleing while Serenity looks at her feet.*  
  
Tristan: *looking accusingly at Duke* You knew didn't you? How?  
  
Duke: Well, of couse Serenity confided in me, being the honest guy I am.  
  
Tristan: *fumes*  
  
Joey: *to Serenity* You told!?  
  
Serenity: I'm sorry Joey, I shouldn't have told.  
  
Joey: *glares at everyone* If ANYONE tells, I'll-  
  
NSUD: Ummm, Joey, you're on a show, no one needs to tell, anyone watching this will know.  
  
Joey: *faces turns EXTREMELY red with a mixture of blushing and fury*  
  
NSUD: Next questions, from Priestess. Ishizu: Are you in love with anyone? And for Merik (NOT his Yami): Why were you mean to Ishizu? *Pouts* Will you marry me?   
  
Ishizu: I love my brother, but no, no one in THAT way. Though Kaiba...  
  
Kaiba: o.O  
  
Merik: I regret it now, I know she was just trying to help me. Ummm, I sort of have other things to worry about other than who I'm going to marry, but I'll keep it in mind that you offered.  
  
NSUD: Well, since we're on the subject of asking people to marry them, Ryou, (for the sake of confusion ((or nonconfusion?)), we will call him Ryou and not Hikari Bakura and such.) will you marry ME?  
  
Ryou: O.O... *blinks, sweat drop*  
  
NSUD: I'll take that as a yes, let's elope after the show's over. Next couple of questions from ACME-Rian; Joey: Can I bash you? And Kaiba/Duke and all Joey haters: Can you bash him?  
  
Joey: What!! Is this pick on Joey day!?  
  
NSUD: Yes, didn't you get the memo? Huh, I guess I "forgot".   
  
Joey: Hey!  
  
Duke: You forgot to give me the memo too.  
  
NSUD: *bites lip* Oops, that time I didn't mean to forget, sorry. Don't worry, if Ryou and I actually have a public wedding, I'll be sure to invite you.  
  
Duke: Uhhhh...thanks?  
  
Ryou: O.O Did I just agree to something...?  
  
NSUD: *ignores comment* Well ACME-Rian, If Joey doesn't give you permission to bash him, I will.  
  
Joey: HEY!!! *starts jumping around and generally freaking out*  
  
Kaiba: *laughs cruel laugh* ...Pathetic.  
  
Joey: What did you say?!?!  
  
Kaiba: *Stands up and towers over him* I called you pathetic.  
  
Joey: No one talks to Joey Wheeler like that you creep! Take it back or I'll-  
  
Kaiba: *Uses his evil voice* I sincerely doubt you can do anything to me Wheeler.  
  
Joey: Oh yeah? I'll take you right here right now.  
  
NSUD: Hey! This is a NON-violent show, for now at least, both of you sit down and calm down.  
  
Joey: Not until this creep gets what he deserves!  
  
NSUD: *Though she is short, she still manages to tower over him* I said sit down!  
  
Joey: Sheesh, fine, but Kaiba, you're getting what you deserve after this. *sits down*  
  
Kaiba: *glares*  
  
NSUD: *warning tone*...Kaiba....  
  
Kaiba: *sneers, but sits down*  
  
NSUD: That's better, on to the next questions. These are from DMCat15. Te'a: Why are you so hyped up on friendship speeches?And Serenity: Who is better for you to date: Duke or Tristan?  
  
Te'a: Well, I guess It's because friends are very important. When we all work together and believe in each other there is nothing we can't-  
  
Everyone: *groans*  
  
NSUD: Uhh, thank you Tea. Well, Serenity?  
  
Serenity: Date? Why would they want to date me? Yes, they are very nice, but I don't know what you're talking about.  
  
NSUD: It's amazing how oblivious people can be. Okay, Now for some questions from Bunny-chan763. Joey, why is it you never noticed the changed in Yugi when he turned in to Yami when they were obvious? Mai, where do you buy make up? And Yugi, what is your favorite costume?  
  
Joey: ??? Yugi changed into someone else?  
  
NSUD: Like I was saying, OBLIVIOUS!  
  
Mai: I buy from the most expensive catologues I can find then I try to find something that matches my style. I bet YOU can't even find good make-up. Which brings me back to the point that our host needs a makeover.  
  
NSUD: Hey! Well...*thinks* You can give me a makeover right before Ryou and I elope.  
  
Mai: Deal. A girl like you could benifit from a Mai makeover.  
  
NSUD: What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Mai: *Ignores comment*  
  
NSUD: Anyway, Yugi?  
  
Yugi: Hmmm, good question. Te'a says I looked cute in the Dark Magician outfit, and others comment about how I'm already wearing a costume...hmmm...  
  
NSUD: You know, I can see how that comment could be made. Now for even more questions from Priestess. Ryou: Do you know your eyes used to be green? They were prettier that way ^^  
  
Ryou, Bakura, Merik, Yugi, Yami, Kaiba: ARE YOU REALLY GAY?  
  
Ryou: They were contacts, but after a while they started to irritate my eyes.  
  
NSUD: That's okay, I prefer the brown anyway. Hmmm, Interesting question. Guys?  
  
Ryou:........  
  
Bakura: Am I obligated to answer?  
  
Merik: How dare you ask me that!?  
  
Yugi: *looks at feet*  
  
Yami: I'm agree with Bakura on this one.  
  
Kaiba: What!? You'd better have your will written and signed.  
  
NSUD: Hmmm, No definate answer, are they hiding something? Oh well, On to more questions from ACME-Rian. Yami, What part of Egypt did you rule? And Yugi, Are you insulted at all of the gay fics with Yami?  
  
Yami: Well, I was more of an overseer. I had people ruling over different parts of Egypt, but they were all under my command. I was the one who was consulted when things went from bad to worse.  
  
Yugi: Well, It IS annoying when people try to write your life story, or maybe just part of it. Yami's more of a brother to whom I can look up to. Would you be insulted if someone tried to write a story in which you were paired with your sibling?  
  
NSUD: Ahhhhhhhhhh! I'd be very afraid if someone tried to pair me with my brother. *shudders and screams again* the next questions are from DMCat15. Duke: What's your favorite game besides Duel Monsters and Dungeon Dice Monsters? And Isis/Ishizu: How's it like having a brother who has a psyco yami?  
  
Duke: Well, I think my top two other than those are Checkers and Uno. Oh yeah, and steal Serenity out from under Tristan's nose.  
  
Tristan: Hey!  
  
Serenity: *Didn't hear because she was composing her next friendship speech* Did someone say my name?  
  
Ishizu: Well, I'd have to say that it's disheartening at times, but I know that my real brother is there somewhere and that he can be saved.  
  
NSUD: Now for more questions from Bunny-chan763. Yami, do you like sugar? Mokuba, can I adopt you? And Seto, why do you pick on Yugi?  
  
Yami: Well, Ummm, yes. I especially like it in chocolate though.  
  
Mokuba: Adopt me? If you adopt me, you have to adopt my brother too, and I think Seto and I have had enough of anything relating to adoptions.  
  
NSUD: Awww, I wanted to adopt Mokuba too. He's like the world's perfect brother. Kaiba's lucky. Well, If no one can adopt you, will you adopt me? As a sister of course. It would be way to hard calling you dad or uncle.   
  
Mokuba: Uhhhh, I'll have to talk to Seto about it sometime.   
  
NSUD: :D Kaiba?  
  
Kaiba: Probably because between him and Wheeler, there is no one easier to pick on. A short kid who beleives in Fairy Tales and a whiny dog who thinks he's all that.  
  
Joey: Y-  
  
NSUD: *warning tone* ...Joey....That wasn't very nice of Kaiba, but theres no need for you to stoop to his level too.  
  
Kaiba: *Glares evilly at NSUD*  
  
NSUD: *Is scared* I mean... Uhhhh... Kaiba be nice or we'll stop airing KaibaCorp's commercials. Uhhh, who has the next question? Ah, ACME-Rian. Tristan: Can you please date Joey's sis?  
  
Tristan: Well, of course, eventually.   
  
Serenity: *mutters* Now should I say that after saying my brother and I stick together, or before...?   
  
NSUD: *shakes head* From Priestess: Kaiba: Who do you have a crush on?  
  
Kaiba: Crush? Me? I think you're mistaken. Why would I have a crush on anyone? *avoids looking at Ishizu*  
  
NSUD: *snickers VERY quietly* Well, Thank you all for your questions. I tried to be fair and answered six questions from everyone. If you would like to ask anymore, the review section is open for more questions and/or opinions. Thank you. We will now air the KaibaCorp commercial and then the other random ones.  
  
[Insert your own idea of what KaibaCorp's commercial should be like ((Why is Celtic Guardian dancing with Mystical Elf?)) here]  
  
[Insert all the other random ones here] 


End file.
